1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus equipped with a lockable discharge unit has been known to maintain confidentiality of a printed product. In such an image forming apparatus, when compared with a secure print system that outputs print data on condition that a password has been input, the user is to only pick up a printed product that has been printed so that the printed product can be obtained quickly.
However, the number of lockable discharge units provided in such an image forming apparatus is limited and thus, the user is to come and pick up a printed product as soon as possible. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-155506 discusses an image forming apparatus that is capable of notifying the user of a printed product remaining unpicked up in the discharge unit for a predetermined time or longer.
However, in a case where an image forming apparatus equipped with a plurality of lockable discharge units is shared and used by a plurality of users, a single user may cause printed products to be discharged to the plurality of lockable discharge units.
According to a notification method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-155506, a notification may be made regardless of whether the user intends to use the image forming apparatus and thus, there are cases where the user does not come to pickup a printed product, which remains unpicked up in the discharge unit. Moreover, a situation in which a single user occupies a plurality of discharge units is not assumed so that it is difficult to deal with such a situation.